The Secret Series: The Secret Life of Zoey Brooks-Matthews
by Futureheiress
Summary: Read and Review Please Zoey Brooks is a 17 year old senior at PCA. Her summer had been perfect, But 2 months into her senior year, she discovers a secret. With Quinn, Lola, Logan, Michael and above all her Boyfriend, Chase at her side how will she cope all the juggling to happen, and How will her parents and Dustin react? CXZ LXQ LXV
1. Secrets At PCA

**Chase and Zoey**

* * *

**Zoey's Prov**

I was in class, my one class with Logan and Quinn. The Teacher was rambling on and on, I stood for a moment, but that was when I felt dizzy. "Zoey! Someone catch her!" I heard as I dropped to the ground, and the last thing I saw was Quinn on the phone.

I woke up what felt like an hour later, in the infirmary. "What… Where…" I heard footsteps come over and saw Shannon, the nurse for the lower class. "Hey Zoey. Nurse Crocker is out for a moment, she went to tell Dean River's what happened. But You're in the infirmary. We did a blood test, and currently are waiting for the results. How do you feel?" I said "I'm Alright… I guess.. What happened? How Did I get here?" Shannon said "You passed out in class. Logan and Quinn got you here. Now Zoey, Is there any chance you could be pregnant, and Is there someone you want us to call?" I said "Yeah there is a chance I could be pregnant. And not really… But I wanna let my boyfriend know where..." Just then the door burst open and Chase appeared.

"Chase." I said, softly as he came over to me. "Hey. Are you Okay? How are you feeling?" Chase asked, sitting beside me. Shannon said "Alright, I'll leave you two for now." I looked to Chase. We had been at PCA for our Senior year, for about a month. We had gotten back from Hawaii 2 weeks before school started and visited his parents, for a week before returning to the school. His parents adored me.

"Chase… I think I might be pregnant…" I said, softly as the door opened and Nurse Crocker and Dean River's came in. "Dean River's Can I talk to you for a moment?" I heard Chase ask. "I'll be right back Zoe." He promised with a kiss on my head before he went to talk to the Dean. Nurse Crocker came over after seeing the blood results in. "Well Zoey, You're blood sugar is low…" I said "And why is that a problem?" Nurse Crocker said "You're pregnant." I said "Okay… Thanks…" I didn't really know what to say. I needed to talk to Chase.

Chase came back in and came over sitting beside me again. "Hey How we feeling?" Nurse Crocker said "She needs to eat a little more." I said "Great. Can I go now?" Nurse Cracker said "Okay… But you need to eat a granola bar first." Chase handed me one, and I ate it, then Chase and I went and got some dinner. "Here Sit." Chase said, sitting me down in a chair. "Hey Chase? Who called you?" I asked, as he took his seat next to me. "Quinn." I smiled a bit, as Michael, Lola, Quinn, and Logan came over and sat with us. "Hey! You look much better Zoey! How are you feeling?" I said "I'm alright…Hey Logan?" He looked to me and said "Yeah?" I said "Thanks… For catching me when I passed out, and for getting me to the nurse's." Logan said "Don't go spreading it around, but your welcome." Chase said "Wait… Logan, You caught Zoey when she fell?" Logan said "Yeah. I did." We ate quietly, and Chase said "Hey, Zoey and I are gonna go for a walk. I already talked to Dean River's about it." I stood with Chase as we cleaned up from dinner, before we went for a walk. "Hey Zoey… I wanna ask you something…" Chase said, stopping us right by the fountain. Our Fountain. The place where most the important things happened.

I turned to look at Chase, to see him on one knee. I gasped, as Chase said "Zoey Brooks, I love you. I have from the moment we have met. I've struggled to tell you that for a little over 3 years. When you found out, I felt relief you felt the same way, and you had came back from England to find out. I know I don't want to be apart from you another moment. My parents love you as their own daughter, and I promise to protect you and baby Matthew's for the rest of our lives. I know our future is uncertain, But I promise, I'm not leaving your side. I'm not going anywhere unless you can come with me. Will you do the extraordinarily honor of becoming Mrs. Chase Matthews, and my Wife?" My jaw dropped open, as I felt happy tears flow from my eyes. "Yes!" I said, choking back the tears, as Chase slid the ring on my finger, as he rose and kissed my lips soft. "I hate to leave you, but We should get back to the dorms. I know you're gonna want to email your parent's, and tell Lola and Quinn."

He walked me back to my dorm, and I unlocked it. "Hey Chase?" I asked before I opened the door. He said "Yes beautiful?" "Thank you. For coming to the infirmary today." "You're welcome honey. Me and Dustin will meet you here tomorrow morning. Since it's the weekend, I thought we could go to the movies." I said "Perfect. Say 10?" He nodded and I kissed him soft before I went inside. I locked the door and sat on the bed, pulling out my computer and opened the email.

_'Dear Mom and Dad._

_Well It's been one month since I returned to PCA for my senior year. Remember my friend Chase? My Boyfriend? Bushy hair, totally hot, and the first friend I met here? Well he just proposed tonight, and I said Yes! I'm getting married! Can you believe it?! Also I have some more news, but can you let me know when your available to video chat? _

_Write me back._

_Love, _

_Zoey.'_

I sent the email before falling into a rough night's sleep.


	2. Telling Dustin, Mom and Dad

**Chase and Zoey**

**Read, Review, Fave and Follow please! **

* * *

**Zoey's Prov**

I woke in the morning, early much to my dismay, and I opened my computer, and there was an email.

_'Dear Zoey_

_While your mother and I think you are way to young to make this decision, We support you. We'll be able to chat at say 4 our time, that would be 7 your time. -Attached numbers for connection.- Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad'_

I smiled and got showered then dressed. Lola and Quinn woke and said "Zoey. It's the weekend… Why are you up so early?" Lola's voice asked. "I couldn't sleep." I checked the clock. "And I have a date with Chase and Dustin in an hour." I was finishing my make up when I got a text.

**_Chase to Zoey: Hey Zoey. Me and Dustin are on our way._**

I smiled wide, making sure I had everything before giving my roommates a hug. Then there was a knock on the dorm door, and I went and opened it. "Hey There's the worlds best little Brother, and the handsomest man in the world." I said ruffling Dustin's hair and placed a kiss on Chase's cheek.

We went to the movie's and after it was over, I said "Hey Dustin... Can Chase and I talk to you for a moment..." We sat at one of the tables, and Dustin said "Sure Sis. What's up?" I looked to Chase and He said "Well... It's a couple things… One, We're getting married." Dustin smiled wide before saying "Congratulations! What's the second thing?" I said "Well… Um…" I felt Chase take my hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze, as I said "I'm pregnant."

Dustin said "So what you're just gonna forget me?" I said "Dustin… No. I could never. You're my baby brother. I'm always gonna be here for you." Chase said "And So will I." Dustin didn't respond, just excused himself to see his roommates.

"Hey, He'll come around." Chase promised. "I know. So I told my parents we wanted to talk to them. So at 7 wanna meet in my dorm so we can video chat them? I know Lola will be out with Vince, and Quinn said she was gonna convince Logan to hang out." "Yeah Of course, Zoe. I called my parents, and they called Dean Rivers, giving us both verbal permission to leave campus for doctors appointments, and to go to the local chapel, or to get non cafeteria food." "You told them about the baby?" I asked. Chase said "Yeah. And they said, That While we're still young, that they are so excited about both, and said they're gonna come for a visit for Spring break for a visit." I smiled and said "I hope my parents are just as gracious when we Tell them about the baby…"

"Me too." Just then the housing office came over and said "Miss. Brooks? Mr. Matthews?" We looked up and I said "Yes Ms. Birvich?" She said "I have this for you." She handed us a piece of paper, and 1 key to my dorm, and 1 to Chase's. "What's this for?" I asked, while Chase read the paper. "Wait… Dean River's is letting us stay in each others dorm for the rest of the year?!" Chase said shocked. "Yes. He didn't disclose why, but said this was imperative. He also sent an email to both your " I said "Thank you, Ms. Birvich." She nodded and left.

"So Do you wanna go to the chapel now?" Chase asked, and I nodded .The chapel wasn't far away, so we hopped on my jet x and went to the chapel. We got married, and headed back to PCA. We went into my dorm, and got ready for the video chat. "Hey. It's okay." He said, seeing me toy with my engagement ring. The Video chat loaded up, and we clicked accept. "Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" I said, trying to sound cheerful. "What's Up Zoey? And You must be Chase!" They stated. Chase said "Hi Mr. And Mrs. Brooks!"

"So What's going on guys?" I heard mom ask. "Okay… So We got married this afternoon… and… Umm… Well.. I'm Pregnant…" I felt Chase's hands rub my shoulders. "And we're keeping it." Chase stated firmly. My parents looked pissed. "ZOEY BROOKS! We raised you better than this! Put that thing up for adoption! You're way to young to be a mother!" They said, angrily. "No! This is MY baby." I stated, fighting the tears. "And If I want to keep MY baby, I will! Chase loves us both, and his parents are so excited for us! Why can't yo…" I didn't even finish the sentence before they hung up the chat. I turned to Chase, tears in my eyes. "Oh Sweetie. It'll be Okay. I promise." I leaned into Chase's arms, as we laid down in each others arms.


	3. Emergencies

**Chase and Zoey**

**Read, Review, Fave and Follow please! **

* * *

**Zoey's Prov**

I woke in the morning, stretching a bit, or rather tried to, when I realized that I had a pair of arms around me. I turned to see my sweet, husband. I couldn't believe I was using that word in reference to Chase. "Hmmm. Morning Zoey, baby." He whispered yawned. "Morning." I said, as we sat up. "So what do you wanna do today?"

I thought for a moment before saying "I think we both should focus on our homework…" Chase groaned. "Come on, I'll help you if you help me." I reasoned. "Okay, Okay! Oh and don't forget, We have to find you a doctor." Chase said. "Well, we'll add that to the list of stuff we need to do." I said, with a smile. "My dorm or yours?" He asked, and I said "Yours please." "Perfect. Pack up your books and bag, I have to go back and change, But I'll be back in 20." I nodded, as he left. I opened my laptop, and saw an unread email.

'Dear Zoey,

Chase told us about the baby, and we just want you to know that if your parents don't want anything to do with you you always will have a family with us. We love you. Also, We're attaching some OBGYN's in the Malibu area. It' close to the school. You have our numbers, call us if you have any questions.

We Love you

Mom and Dad Matthews'

I composed a reply.

'Dear Mom and Dad Matthews

Thank you so much! You're support means so much to me and Chase. My parents are angry, and probably don't want anything to do with me. I love you guys too! Oh You guys are the best! We were just talking about it this morning! You just saved us hours of researching!

Love,

Zoey'

I sent the email, before packing up my computer, and my books and homework, before going and throwing up. 'Ugh this couldn't have come when I woke up?' I thought. Once I finished, I brushed my teeth, and went to the room. "Hey Zoey!" Lola and Quinn said, as I entered. "Were you just throwing up?" I shrugged, getting dressed, just as there was a knock. I opened the door and smiled. "Hey Ch… What's Wrong?" My smile turned to a frown, seeing his face. "Dustin was just taken to the ER." "WHAT?!" Chase said "Come on. We'll take the Jet X." I turned to Lola and Quinn. "I'll see you later." Chase and I Ran to the Jet X and He drove us to the ER. We had our bags. Chase parked, and helped me down. "Lets Go." We went in hand in Hand, and went to the nurses desk. "Hi, I'm Zoey Brooks- Matthews. I'm looking for my little brother Dustin Brooks? He was brought in by ambulance from PCA." I spoke urgently, and Frantically. Chase held my hand. "Oh Yes! Of Course! Right this way." The nurse took us to his room. "Dustin." I said, placing a hand on his head.

"Zoey?" He said weakly. "What happened?" I asked. Dustin said "Stomach pain… The Paramedics said it sounded like my appendix." I looked to Chase, then back to Dustin. "Don't worry. You'll be Okay I promise." Just then his doctor came in and said "Hi, I'm Dr. Harnandez." He extended his hand, to me and I said "I'm Zoey, and this is my husband Chase. I'm Dustin's older sister." Chase and I shook his hand. "I'm glad. We've been trying to reach your parents, but no response. He's appendix are about to burst and we need to do a surgery to remove them, and his tonsils. They're enlarged, and swollen too, We noticed on our exam." I said "Do whatever you need to to save him, And I'll keep trying to get a hold of our parents." My voice was shaking. Dr. Harnandez started the prepping and booking the OR. "You'll be Okay Dustin. I promise. We'll be right here when you wake. We love you." I said, kissing his head, as Chase hugged him, then we went to the private waiting room. My phone rang and it was the airport. "Go for Zoey. Yeah I'm their daughter… Wait WHAT?! O…Okay… Thank you…" I hung up, before sighing. "Zoey?" Chase asked. I turned to him and said "Give me a second." I dialed a lawyers number, and talked to the Lawyer, who said He'd come to us and would be there by Wednesday, But emailing an Emergency guardianship for me over Dustin, and that I'd have to sign papers to be official. I thanked him before hanging up, and turning to Chase. "My Parents… They died in a plane crash… I've got custody over Dustin. Since my Birthday is 3 days." I said, soft.

Chase held me close. It seemed like hours, since Dustin went back. Finally Dr. Harnandez came in. "Hey Doc. How is he?" I asked, as Chase and I stood.


	4. Back to PCA from the ER

**Chase and Zoey**

**Read, Review, Fave and Follow please! **

* * *

**Zoey's Prov**

"He did very well. He's in the recovery room. Did you get a hold of your parents?" Dr. Hernandez asked. I said "Umm… My parents were coming here, but their plan crashed. But I have…" I pulled up the email, from the lawyer. "… This. Emergency guardianship over him for a few days." Dr. Hernandez said "Oh I'm so sorry, for your loss." "Thank you." I replied, as he took us up to Dustin's room. "Chase. This is more then you…" I started sitting beside Dustin.

"Zoey. We said for better, For worse… This is you know, For worse…" Chase vowed. "I intend on continuing raising Dustin at your side." I looked up to him and said "Thank you."

"Zoey? Chase?" I heard Dustin's voice, as I turned my attention to him. "Hey champ. You came through like a champ. But I got some rough news, Mom and dad were in a plane crash, But don't worry. Chase and I will take care of you." "Promise?" Dustin asked.

"Dustin, You're my brother. Of course I will take care of you." I said. Chase said "So will I. Speaking of which… Zoe?" I said "Yeah I forwarded the email to you." He said "Thanks. I'm gonna go talk to Dean Rivers and I'm gonna get my car." His parents gave us a car, which would be helpful.

"Okay Thank you, Love." I stayed with Dustin. Dr. Hernandez came in and said "So Zoey. Your brother will be able to go home in 2 days." I nodded.

-2 days later.-

Dustin, Chase, and I walked out to the car, Chase puts our bags in the back seat, before Dusting got in, then Chase and I. "Hey Zoey, I talked to Dean Rivers when I went to get the car." Chase said. "Oh and What did he say?"

"He said that since we got custody over Dustin, He said that Dustin can either move in with us in one of the dorms, or we could get our own spot near the campus, and Dustin can move in with us or he can stay in his dorm." I said "It's up to Dustin, I'm fine with anything."

Dustin said "I think I wanna try staying in my dorm for now… And if it doesn't work, we can figure it out." I smiled and said "That's a good idea." Chase pulled up and parked. "Alright. Dustin, Lets get you to the dorm, and Then Chase and I will go talk to Nurse Crocker." Chase and I took Dustin back, and got him settled. "Alright, Will you be okay for a little bit?" Dustin said "Yeah.. I'm gonna take a nap." I smiled and said "Okay. Text us when you wake." He gave us a hug before we left and went to talk to nurse Crocker.


	5. Plans at PCA

**Chase and Zoey**

**Read, Review, Fave and Follow please! **

* * *

**Zoey's Prov**

When we entered the infirmary, Shannon looked up, and said "Zoey! Chase! What's up? How's Dustin?" I smiled and said "Actually, That's what I came to talk to you about. He had a tonsillectomy, and an appendectomy a couple days ago. He's back at PCA though, and is napping. He'll be okay." Shannon sighed with relief and said "Good." I handed her the doctors note, and showed her the email, granting me guardianship. "Our parents died, in a plane crash." I explained, before continuing. "So I'm his guardian if he comes in here." Shannon nodded, and said "I'm so sorry!" Chase wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Thank you." I said.

Shannon said "How long will he be out of school? And does he have any pain meds?" I said "Yeah he does. I have to get them from the pharmacy." Chase said "I'm gonna go get them once we're done here." I smiled, before saying "Thanks Chase. Umm, It's prescription strength ibuprofen, and Oxycodone if he needs something stronger he can take both at the same time if needed. But um While Dustin is out of class, is there anyway I could be able to go and check on him or could I be excused till he feels better to go in? I shouldn't think it'd be more then a week." Chase said "But Zoe…" I looked to Chase, before saying "I have to. I'm his big sister. I know when I got my appendix out personally I wanted my mom there. I can keep up with my school work online." Shannon said "It shouldn't be a problem, But if it would help you could see if he'd like to stay here, I could help keep an eye on him in between dosage's."

I looked to Chase before saying "I'll talk to him about it. Thanks, Shannon. I could leave the medications with you in case I can't get here in time." Shannon said "That's perfect." I said "Okay, we'll be back later and let you know what Dustin says." Shannon nodded and we left. "Okay, so I'm gonna go get his medicine and some dinner. What would you like?" Chase said, as we headed to his dorm. "Lets just order some soup. It's easy for Dustin to eat, and I can eat it too. OOohhh Can you get some ice cream too?" Chase chuckled and said "Of Course. I'll pick some up, on my way home." "You're the best!" I said, as he unlocked the door. "Alright I'll be back soon. Text me if you leave and go to Dustin." I nodded, as I sat in the room, on Chase's bed, as I called the obstetrician. "Hi, My Name is Zoey Matthews. I'm a new patient. I'm just about to turn 18, I turn 18 tomorrow… I'm currently pregnant. Okay… Okay… umm Do you have anything.. Hold on…" I checked the message, before going back to the call, picking up the bags and walking to Dustin's room. "Do you have anything in the afternoon? Thursday at 3? Okay perfect. Thank you!" I hung up as I opened the door, and sitting besides Dustin. "Hey bud." I said.

**_Zoey to Chase: Hey. In Dustin's room. And I have an appointment with Dr. Daniel's on Thursday at 3._**

**_Chase to Zoey: perfect! Be there in 20. _**

Dustin smiled weakly. "How you feeling?" He shrugged. "So I talked to Shannon. She said that you could stay in the infirmary till you are in less pain, or until your off your medicine. Chase and I will come visit you every day." Dustin said "Really? Would that be easier on you and Chase?" I said "I'm not gonna lie, it would be easier on us, that way we don't have miss class or worry as much as we would if you were in your dorm cause I know that Shannon would be there to help."

Dustin said "I'll do it." I smiled and said "Great. We can move you in tomorrow morning." Dustin said "Will you and Chase stay with me tonight? Or could I stay with you guys?" "Let's talk to Chase when he comes. He's bringing some soup and ice cream for us." Dustin grinned, as I helped him sit up, as Chase knocked on the door. I opened it and said "Here, let me help you." I said, as I sat the soup on a tray. We ate the soup together and the ice cream.

"So Chase? Can Dustin stay with us tonight?" I said getting the ibuprofen. "He's gonna stay at the infirmary with Shannon for a few days." Chase said "Of Course, It's Okay Little Bro." I smiled a bit, as we helped Dustin get ready for the infirmary stay, and for spending the night at Chase's dorm. We went to the dorm, and got Dustin settled on Chase's bed, while we laid on the couch. I woke every few hours, to give Dustin his medicine.


	6. Lawyers at PCA?

**Chase and Zoey**

**Read, Review, Fave and Follow please! **

* * *

**Zoey's Prov**

In the morning, Chase and I woke before Dustin, But at the same time as Logan and Michael. "Sup Lovebirds?" Logan teased. I got my stuff and went to the bathroom, throwing up before getting dressed and brushed my teeth. "Zoey." Michael said, as he came over to me. "Hey Michael… Is Dustin Okay?" I asked. Michael said "Not really." I said "I'll go see him now." I returned to the dorm. "Hey, Sweetie, where did you put Dustin's medicine? I can't find them anywhere!"

"Did you check my bag?" I asked. "No I haven't." He opened my bag while I sat by Dustin. "Alright bud. Hang in there." I said, as Chase came over with the medicine and a blix. "Here you go buddy." Dustin took the medicine, slowly. "Alright. Dustin, ready to go?" Chase and I went and took him to the infirmary. I gave Shannon my number and Chase's in case there was a problem. Chase and I went and got breakfast, with the girls and guys. "Happy Birthday Zoe!" They chimed together. "Thanks Guys." I replied, as Chase sat our tray down, then we sat. "So since you and Chase don't have to go to class today, what are you guys gonna do to celebrate? A little Adding? Multiplying?" I groaned, as Logan said that, as Quinn elbowed him in the ribs. "Not Nice Logan." I laughed, and said "Well… We've got a meeting with a lawyer, today. And We've already been multiplying."

The others looked confused. "Look this can't go beyond here." I said. "We promise." Lola, Quinn, Logan and Michael all said. "We're pregnant!" I said. They squealed and hugged us both tight. "Congrats!" They chimed together. Logan said "Why do you have a meeting with a lawyer?" I said "My paren… My…" I couldn't even say it, as I looked to Chase, who said "Her parents died the same day Dustin collapsed. The lawyer is coming here to go over their parents will, and so we can sign some papers." I closed my eyes, tight. "We're so sorry guys! What's gonna happen to Dustin?" I said "He's gonna be with Chase and I."

After breakfast the others went to class, when I heard "Zoey Brooks?" I looked up and said "Mr. Anderson. It's a pleasure to see you." I shook his hand, as he said "Likewise. I just wish it was under better circumstances… And You are?" I said "This is my husband, Chase Matthews." Chase shook his hand, as we sat at the table. "Okay, so your parents will states, you get everything being the oldest and you can choose what to do with it, which I can imagine, you're gonna split it with your brother." Mr. Anderson said, showing me the will. "That's right." I said looking at the papers. "Wait. Is this amount of what my parents left us correct?" I asked shocked.

Mr. Anderson said "Yes, actually. Very correct. Your parents saved that up ever since they got married. They also put the money they got from the house in their accounts too." Chase looked over my shoulder. "This envelope, has all their debit and credit cards and insurance cards for you and Dustin, as well as log ins for the account. There also is your cell phone log in too." I nodded as Chase took the envelope. "I took the liberty of changing the bank information over to you and Dustin, But I told them to only leave 20 in Dustin's account, and you can transfer it weekly. Your account has a little more. Your cell number is also on the credit card contact." I said "Thank you. That actually works out really great." Mr. Anderson said "You can keep the copy of the will, And I need you to sign these, saying I talked to you about it and you understood everything." I nodded signing where I was told. "Now, this one is for guardianship, and this one is for adoption." I said "Can Chase sign them too?" Mr. Anderson nodded, as we signed all the papers. "Perfect. I'll file these with the courts, and make a copy, and send them here. What room are you guys in?" I said "We're in between 145 Dillard Hall and 101 Maxwell Hall." Mr. Anderson nodded, and said "Perfect." He jotted it down and we stood. "Thank you for traveling here to meet with us." He smiled and said "Your very welcome. If you need anything at all, You give me a call. Your parents were good friends of mine, and I promised them, I'd look after you and Dustin if something should happen." I smiled at that. "I will." He left after a firm handshake.

"How are you feeling Zo?" I heard Chase ask as we headed to the PCA bookstore. "I'm okay… Hey Semester break is coming up soon, in 2 weeks. What are we gonna do? I know your parents are coming for spring break." Semester break usually lasted a week. "What would you say about, if Dustin feels up to it, Wanna go to Baltimore? See my parents?" I smiled and said "I'd love to! Let's see how Dustin feels." Chase opened the door to the book store and we went in. "Hey, what's wrong?" I heard Chase ask, as he turned me to look at him. "Nothing. Just morning sickness… I'll be right…" I didn't even finish the sentence before I leaned over the nearest garbage can and threw up, but it got on my pants and sweatshirt a bit. I felt Chase's hand rub my back, as his one hand held my hair back. "Feeling better beautiful?" I asked. "not really..." Chase handed me a piece of gum, as I leaned back into his arms. "It's Okay, Zo. I'm right here." Chase whispered, as he helped me up. "Thanks." I chewed the piece of gum, picking up my bag. "Ugh… I'm gonna have to go back to the dorm…" "No, go on to the bathroom. I'll be right here." Chase said, as I went to the bathroom, washing as much of the vomit out of my clothes.

When I exited the bathroom I went over to Chase. "I did the best I could… I'm still gonna need to go back and Change." Chase and I walked over and grabbed a couple of sweaters, and jeans. I was eyeing something. "Do you want the locket?" I looked up to Chase, as I said "It's too much…" Chase said "Let me worry about that. If you want it, you're gonna get it." He picked up the heart shaped locket and something else, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Anything else?" Chase said. "Not really..." Chase said "What's wrong?" I said "Nothing… Really." We checked out, and I slid the debit card for the sweaters and jeans, then Chase paid for the locket. "Chase you really didn't have to." I said, as we went back to 101. "I wanted to beautiful." We sat the bags on the bed. "Let me get a shower, then We can go do the laundry." "I'm gonna go back to my dorm and get my clothes. I'll be back in 20." I smiled and nodded.

I quickly showered and got dressed, I sat on the bed opening my computer to check on something, but it wouldn't turn on. I plugged it in and it still wouldn't turn on. "Dang it!" I groaned.

**_Chase to Zoey: On my way back. _**

**_Zoey to Chase: Sounds good. _**

I opened the internet browser on my phone only to hear the door open. "Hey, I'm back." I looked up and said "Hi." I put all the dirty clothes in the basket. "Umm Your phone has internet access right?" I said as we walked to the laundry room, setting the baskets down, as we sorted the colors and whites. "Yeah. Why?" He said, as we started the wash. We sat on the bench as I took his phone. "Go ahead." I opened the internet browser and to the cell phone company. "Sorry… I really need to check, I think I'm due for an upgrade… and I have to order a new computer… Mine's like dead. Won't even turn on." Chase frowned, and said "Well order one, and a new phone. Whatever you need." I smiled, getting a newer version for my phone before ordering a computer. "You are the best!" I said, handing him his phone.

After the laundry was done we took it back to my dorm. "I wish we could get our own place…" Chase said "I'll talk to Dean Rivers. There's an apartment complex, we pass on the way in about 5 minutes by car. There's a studio, I could see what I can do about getting it. Hey lets go talk to them tomorrow." I grinned and said "Sounds good." We folded up the clothes before I got a text.

**_Shannon to Zoey: Hey… Umm Can you come to the infirmary? Dustin wants you._**

**_Zoey to Shannon: On our way. _**


	7. Problems at PCA

**Chase and Zoey**

**Zoey's Prov:**

We walked into the infirmary, to all the lights off. "What's Going on?" I asked Chase, just as the lights turned on and Logan, Michael, Quinn, Lola, Shannon, and Dustin yelled "SURPRISE!"

My jaw dropped, as I turned to Chase, who said "Yeah I was in on it." I said "You guys!" We spent the night partying in the infirmary, before we went to my dorm, Chase with me, and the girls.

"I told you I didn't want a big party guys!" Chase said "When have you known us to listen?" He was being sarcastic, causing me to roll my eyes, at him, as I unlocked the door. "True. I expected this from the others, But You Chase?"

"It wasn't our idea! It was Chase's!" We all fell asleep.

The next few days were the roughest for Dustin and I. We had the funeral for mom and dad, and talked about the semester break in the next 2 weeks. Dustin was so excited to go to Baltimore, and frankly so was I. Chase and I went to the doctors appoint yesterday, and got the apartment, liked we had talked about. It had enough room for Dustin to stay with us, if he wanted, and we paid for the rest of the school year, about 8 months.

I walked over to the table which I usually sat at with The group. Lola said "Oh Hey Zoey!" I said "Hey… Umm… Where is Chase? He's usually here by now…" I sat in one of the chairs, as Chase came over. "Hey sorry." He was breathless. "What happened?" I asked. "I had to break up a fight, between Dustin's roommate and another kid." He sat beside me. "But How are you feeling?" He asked, a hand on my knee. "I forgot a big cookie." I pouted sweetly. "I'll go get you one, babe." He got up and went to get the big cookie for me. "You really didn't want to get up?" I said "No I didn't." Lola said "Or Chase didn't want you too." I said "Lola. Not cool. The doctor said, that she wanted me to eat more, Which Chase has been totally on my case." I said picking up a fry. "Lola's right Zoey. That's not cool." Quinn retorted. I said "I'm technically following Doctors orders!" Logan came over, and said "Hey babe, Lay off her. You too Lola. She is doing what the doctor said." I looked to Logan but just then Chase came over. I said "Look..." Lola and Quinn stood up and said "We've got class." and walked off. "What's wrong with them?" Chase asked, sitting back down, as Logan and Michael sat down. "They think I should've gotten up and gotten the big cookie on my own… and now I've lost my appetite…"

"Can you eat a little? I'll pack up the rest for you to take, but I want you to eat a few fry's." Chase said, as I sighed. Logan said "She did eat a few fries. I saw her." Chase said "Okay..." He packed up the food, before we went to class. It was the class with Lola and Quinn. "Look at her. She's gaining so much weight. She's got to be pregnant…" I heard whispers, as I quietly munched the fries. Chase had given me 2 big cookies, seeing how upset I was. "Miss. Brooks. May I ask why you're eating in class?" The teacher asked, as I said "It's Mrs. Matthews. If you must know, it's doctors orders. If you have a problem with it, You can talk to the nurse and the dean himself." I replied, picking up the burger. "Ha she's just making it Up!" Lola laughed. Before I could respond the door burst open, and in walked Logan. "Hey! There are two kids fighting in the halls!" He glanced at me soft as the teacher went out. "You okay Zoe?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine." Logan said "You don't look it." I said "I'm FINE!" I continued eating. This day just wouldn't end.

By the time the class day ended I met Chase at the infirmary, I was sitting with Dustin. He was ready to go back, so we were helping him. "Hey, Zoey. Hey Dustin." Chase said ruffling Dustin's hair, and kissing my head. "Hey." WE got Dustin back settled in his dorm before I sighed. "What happened in class? Logan said you were pissed off…" I said "I should've known you sent him to make sure I was Okay." He said "What happened?" I sighed, and said "where should I begin? Well it's the one class with Lola and Quinn, I was just minding my own business, listening to the teacher munching on the food. I kept hearing other girls saying stuff but I ignored them. The teacher came over, and he said 'Miss. Brooks, May I ask why you're eating in class?' and I was Like 'It's Mrs. Matthews…'" I shot a smile to Chase. "'If you must know Its Doctors Orders. If you have a problem with it, You can talk to the nurse and the dean himself.' Then I heard Lola say 'Ha she's just making it Up!' But before I could respond the door burst open, and in walked said 'Hey! There are two kids fighting in the halls!' I don't know if Logan was telling the truth or if it was to distract the teacher but it worked. Logan glanced at me soft as the teacher walked out, and Logan said 'You okay Zoe?' I rolled my eyes, I didn't really wanna deal with it, or with anyone right then, so I just said 'I'm fine.' I lied to Logan, but he didn't miss it, cause he said that I didn't look like I was fine, but I said 'I'm FINE!' I thought he bought it… Guess not…"

Chase frowned hearing everything that happened during the class. "That explains a lot." Chase answered, as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, love. Hey, I gotta talk to you about something." I looked to him as We sat on a bench. "What's up Chase?" I asked .

"I talked to Dean River's after Logan told me you looked pissed off, and I told him we got the apartment, not to far from here, so we'd be moving out." I grinned and said "Good." Chase smiled and said "I also kind of asked him, if either I could or Logan or Michael, or all three of us, be in your classes, and Dean Rivers said that he'd take care of it, and gave us all a class with you." I grinned, and said "Thank you. I know I'd feel a little bit better if you were in my class with me. Especially when I progress further." "I have 6 out of the 20 classes a week. Logan and Michael also have 6. And I have this too." He handed me two letters, one saying that I could eat and snack during the class if needed, and that we could leave 10 minutes early. "You're the best husband ever!"

Chase kissed my head and said "I love you Zo." I smiled and said "I love you too. So when can we move into the apartment?" It was Friday afternoon. "I was thinking before we go to Baltimore. So maybe we could do it a little bit during the week? Like say Monday-Wednesday we move your stuff from your dorm in, then Thursday-Saturday we do my stuff? Then Sunday we focus on homework? Then the following week, the week before semester break, we get like some stuff we need, like glassware, pots and Pans, mugs stuff like that, then Friday after class we can start driving the 8 hour drive, We can leave at 5. I know we're gonna probably be stopping after every hours. We can stop 9, then start driving at say 7am, and we get there between 11-12."

I said "You sure gave this all a lot of thought." He grinned and we went to my dorm. "Well look who it is." Lola said, as Chase said "Zoe, you wanna lay down?" I sat on the bed, as my stomach growled, Chase tossed me a granola bar. "Here you go angel." I took it grinning. "Always prepared." Chase turned to Lola and Quinn. "Look. I know you think Zoey's faking stuff to get special attention or privileges, but she's not. She's really pregnant, and she does need to eat more. It's one thing if she's faking it but she isn't. I know she isn't. So lay off her. She and I have enough on our minds without, having to worry about our friends not being friendly to us."

Lola and Quinn said "But it's not fair! She shouldn't have these special privileges just because she's pregnant!" I said "You know what? You get pregnant, and see how you feel! The baby needs the nutrients, and I need to eat more, so I don't pass out again." Lola and Quinn sighed, but apologized, and we forgave them. Chase held me as we fell asleep.


	8. Plans and travel

Zoey's prov

"Hey Chase? Did you see my sweater?" I asked, looking through our clothes. Chase said "Which one?" "Can you two like quiet down please? We are trying to sleep!" Lola and Quinn said, grouchily. "The one you gave me. The one that's purple, pink and really cute?" I said, ignoring the remarks.

"Oh, Here it is." Chase said, bringing it over to me. "Thank you." I pulled on the sweater before saying "Okay, so we got the apartment, so lets start working on moving during the week days, then we pack up head to Baltimore. We can get everything else we need when we get back. Dustin said he'd go right?" I nodded and said "yeah."

-1 week later, the Friday before semester break.-

I had finished packing up most of my stuff, that wasn't already at the apartment and put the bags, in the trunk of Chase's car, where Chase put his bag in the trunk, then Dustin came over, and Chase put that in the trunk, the back seat had all our pillows and a few blankets, while we got in the car. "Okay, so Did everyone use the bathroom? Cause we won't be stopping till we get to Vegas." Dustin and I nodded, as Chase drove all the way to Vegas, where we stopped to fill up. "Hey Dustin. Wake up. Time to use the bathroom…" I said Shaking him gently. We both went and used the bathroom, before Chase said "Lets get dinner, then check into a hotel." I nodded, as Dustin climbed back in. "We'll arrive tomorrow, but I wanna get there by noon at the latest so if we leave by 4am, and it's another 5 hours, our target time is 9, depending on traffic, and how many stops we make, besides breakfast." I said "Good. Cause I don't know about Dustin, but it's not comfortable sleeping in the car."

Chase laughed and said "I could tell." He drove to the Texas Roadhouse. "Chase, are you sure?" I asked. "It could be expensive." Chase said "Oh Don't worry, I deposited the money your parents left into our accounts, so we can afford it." I got, out helping Dustin, while Chase got out and locked up. We went inside, and the hostess said "Hi, Table for three?" I said "Yes please." Dustin leaned into my side, as the hostess said "Okay, follow me." We followed her back and sat down.

"Hey Chase? Zoe?" Dustin asked, as I looked to him. "Yeah?" "My sides a little sore… Can I take some Advil when we get our drinks?" I said "Of Course Dustin." "Hi, I'm Jenna and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I looked to Dustin who said "I'll take a Sprite, please." Chase said "I'll take a diet." "I'll take a raspberry lemon aid please." I replied. "Alright, I'll be right back with those." She said as she left.

We looked over the menu as Chase said "Okay, I'm booking our hotel room, there is a room available, for the night and the hotel is right down the road." I said "That's perfect, cause it's like 9, and I'm exhausted." We've been on the road for 3 hours, already. "I can tell. So what looks good guys?" Chase asked and Dustin said "Steak, with Mash potatoes, Fries, and a salad." I said "Dustin does have a point. A steak with Mash potatoes, Fries and a salad does sound good."

Chase smiled and said "Then we'll get three orders." Jenna came over and sat the drinks in front of us. "Are you guys ready to order?" Chase said "Yes, and We're getting some appetizers, too." Jenna said "What will those be?" Chase said "2 orders of tater skins, 1 order of Rattlesnake bites, and Cheese fries, please." "Okay perfect. I'll get those in right away." "Thank you." I said, looking at Chase. "Hey, I need to feed my Wife, our baby and our little Bro." I blushed and said "Thanks." Jenna came back in 10, and said "I'll take your orders."

Dustin said "Can I get a 10 oz sirloin steak, medium with some mashed potatoes, some fries and a small salad. Please?" Jenna said "I'm sorry, you can only have 2 sides." Dustin said "Then can I get the salad and the mash potatoes." Jenna smiled writing it down, before turning to me. I said "I'll have the 16 oz sirloin steak, Medium well, with Mashed potatoes, and some fries, please." She jotted it down, looking to Chase, who said "I'll have the same, as my girl please." "Perfect, I'll be back."

I said "Here you go buddy." I gave him the medicine, while Chase took my hand and said "I love you all three of you." I said "We love you too." Dustin said "I love you too, bro." Our appetizers came and we ate them. "Dang, Can we get another order to go?!" I said as we finished eating. "I'll get them." We ate dinner, and ordered some desert and some more of the appetizers, and 3 orders of fries to go. Once we paid, and got the to go orders we went to the hotel.

"Hi I need 1 room with 2 bedrooms for 1 night, We'd be leaving around 4am." Chase said, as Dustin leaned on me yawning. We got our room and went to it where we fell asleep in peace.


	9. First day in Baltimore

Zoey's prov

Chase and I woke up at 3:30 am, and woke Dustin. We ate breakfast, and I said "Dustin. You need to go to the bathroom before we leave… We wanna make few stops." He groaned and said "Says the pregnant lady!" But he went to the bathroom.

I said "That's why I'm not really drinking or eating a lot on the trip… Just so we don't have to make anymore stops then planned." Chase grinned and said "Don't worry about it love. Just when we do stop, please eat something or drink something… I don't want my wife to get dehydrated." I said "I promise." He grinned and said "Alright, I'm gonna start taking the bags down to the car. I'll be back soon."

He left carrying my bag and Dustin's, while Dustin came out. "Thank you, Now how about we get Chase's bag, and head down?" I said picking up my purse, while Dustin got Chase's bag, and we headed down to the lobby. "Hi, Checking out?" I said "Yeah. We're the Matthews." I checked us out, which is when Chase came in. We got in the car and drove the rest of the way.

**Zoey to Mrs. Matthews: Hey, mom! Zoey here. Chase, Dustin and I will be there by 1230!**

To say the trip was difficult would be an understatement. Dustin had us stop 4 more times then we wanted, causing us to be a little behind. When we arrived it was 1:00pm. "Dustin I told you not to drink so much! We're over a half hour late now!" I said, as we got out of the car. "Zoe. Relax. It's okay. Really." Chase said trying to calm me down. "I'm sorry… I know your right… But still. We're gonna have a deadline to get back, and We have to be back before midnight, or we'd be getting not enough sleep, and be messing up in classes, again."

Chase said "Zoey. I got it planned out, and even more accordingly based on how the drive here went." I said "okay…" Just then the door to the small ranch style house opened and a women, who looked to be mid 30's maybe early 40's, came out and said "Thank god! We were getting worried!" She immediately hugged Chase and me before turning to Dustin. "You must be Dustin! Chase and Zoey have told us so much about you! I'm Diane!" She gave us both a hug, before saying "Your father ran out to the store to get some last minute things we need for that… Special dish you requested." I looked to Chase as he said "Thanks mom. I'm gonna get these two inside, so we can freshen up. It's been a long drive." She said "Of Course! We set up the guest room for you Dustin, and we also fixed up your room a little Chase." "Perfect."

We went inside, him and Dustin carrying the bags. "Okay so Dustin, this is your room, right across the hall from Zoey's and mine." Chase said tapping the door, on the left. "Thanks Chase…" Dustin said, almost sadly. "Hey Chase, I'll be there in a minute…" Chase said "Sure honey. He went into his room, while Dustin and I went into the guest room. "Dustin? What's wrong?" "I don't wanna talk about it…" he sat on the bed, and I sat beside him. "If you can't talk about it with me, your big sister, who loves you, then who can you talk to about it?" He said "Okay… I feel really guilty… I really like Chase's mom, she kind of reminds me of our mom, and it kind of really hurts… Zoey, I miss mom and dad so much!" He said, as he laid his head on my lap, like he did when we were younger.

"I do too, and your right, Diane does remind me of mom too. But don't think of it like a bad thing. Think of it like Mom and dad giving us a guardian angel to watch over us. I know your worried she's gonna try and take mom's place. But no one can ever do that. Not me. Not Chase's mom. Mom was one of a kind." He slowly looked up, our eyes meeting. "You promise?" I said "Absolutely. No one can replace mom. But we do have to cope with it best we can. And technically, and Legally, she's my mom now too, since I married Chase, so she's like your grandma, since Chase and I adopted you."

Dustin smiled a little, and said "Thanks Zoe. You always know what to say, especially if I am sad. Just like mom." He hugged me tight, and I kissed his head. "You gonna be Okay?" He nodded, and said "I'm gonna shower and get ready now..." I smiled, and said "Okay, bud. Remember, Chase and I are right across the hall, if you need anything, or wanna talk." He nodded and said "Thanks." I went to Chase's room, and went in. "Hey how is he?" Chase asked, the second he saw me. "He's okay now." I replied sitting on the bed. "Dustin thinks your mom is like how our mom was. We didn't meet her before though, so I couldn't prepare him. I think it just shocked him and brought his grief to the surface. I was prepared for it, though… I had mentally been preparing a speech that actually helped." He smiled and said "Good, and it's my fault… I should of warned you guys, she can be a bit upbeat." I said "Its Okay, now where's the bathroom?" Chase said "Through that door, there. The three bedrooms this house has, all have private baths attached." I said "Thanks. I'll be out soon." I quickly showered, and exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body. "Chase?" I asked, as I looked around the room.

"Hang on D. Zoe? You decent?" I said "Not really. Give me five minutes." I quickly threw on my favorite pants, and shirt before opening the door, seeing Dustin's tear striken face. "Dustin, what happened?" I said kneeling down, as he hugged me tight. "Hey it's okay. I'm right here." Chase helped us move into his room. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you hurting anywhere?" He shook his head, still clinging to me like his life depended on it. He hadn't done this in years. "I'll give you two a few minutes. I'm gonna freshen up." I nodded, as Chase stepped into the bathroom. "I keep seeing them every time I turn around here… And it's scaring me Zoey… Like I see them, but it's not really them…" I said "So your seeing ghosts?" He clung to me, as he nodded. "Well your gonna stay in here with Chase and I tonight, and I'm sure we can figure something out, okay? When we get back to PCA, though… I wanna get you an appointment, with a grief specialist, I think it might help you, like find ways to release your grief, so you're not bottling it up inside."

He said "Okay… Thanks Zoey…" I said "Hey What are big sisters for?" He stayed in my arms till Chase came out, dressed in his jeans and t-shirt. "How is he?" He asked kneeling down, beside us. "I'm okay… still shaken up…" I said "Hey why don't you go shower in that bathroom right here connected to Chase's room, and Chase can get your bags, and bring them over here?"

"You won't leave will you?" He said, panicked. "No, Of course not. I'm gonna stay right here in the room." He said "Okay…" He got up and went to the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack. "The grief is really starting to hit him I think… He thinks he's seeing our parents ghosts… I told him he could stay right here… I think he's terrified to be alone right now…" He said "Good Idea. I'll be right back." Chase kissed my head before stepping out of the room to get Dustin's bag. "Zoey!?" I heard Dustin's voice, and I went to the door "I'm right here… Are you Okay?" I asked. "No…" I said "Okay if I come in?" He said "Sure... I'm not descent though…" I chuckled and opened the door, stepping in. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Can you stay in here with me? I don't know why, but whenever your not near, like I keep seeing them… I feel safer and calmer with you or Chase near me right now." "Awe Dustin. Of course. Just this trip though." He said "Thanks." He quickly finished and got dressed, before we exited the bathroom. "Everything Okay?" Chase asked,. "Yeah… It's related to the ghost thing. It's like only when he's alone. He feels safer and calmer with one of us near." I said, soft as Chase knelt down, to Dustin's height. "Hey. Did I ever tell you about the time I thought I was seeing ghosts and what my parents did to help me?"

I looked at him curiously, as Dustin said "What did they do?" Chase said "They told me, that even though they look scary, they're not. Sometimes they just float down, from wherever they come from, to make sure we're alright. Especially if it's your parent's. They just want to make sure you're okay." I smiled at Chase as Dustin said "But it's scary, you know to see them as ghosts." Chase said "I know. Believe me. But You got me and Zoey, here. We won't let anything happen to you. I promised Zoey, I'd take care of her till our end, and I am making the same promise to you. I swear, you and your sister are the two most important people in my life, and I won't let anymore harm, or pain come to you, and if it does, You both can lean on me, and I'll be strong for both of you." Dustin immediately hugged Chase, and said "I love you Chase, and I love you Zoey." Chase pulled me carefully down into the hug. "I love you both." I whispered, leaning my head against Chase's shoulder, as my free arm pulled Dustin closer.

Just as we stood, there was a knock on the door, before the door opened. "Mom! What if some of us weren't descent!?" Chase said with a groan, causing me and Dustin to give a soft chuckle. "Well You would of said don't come in." Chase rolled his eyes, and said "What's up?" "Dinner's ready." She said with a grin. "We'll be right down." Chase said, with a smile. His mom left, and we went down together. "Hey dad." Chase said giving his dad a hug. "Chase!" His dad said, before turning to Dustin and I.  
"Come on Zoey, Don't be shy!" I laughed as I gave him a hug too. "Dad, this is Dustin, Zoey's little brother, and our son officially with the adoption Remember mom told you?" His dad said "Of Course. Dustin, I'm Victor, Chase's dad." Dustin smiled and said "Hi."

We all sat down, and talked a bit during dinner, then his parents put a fire in the fireplace where we sat near. It was a little chilly for this time of year. "So Zoey, what are your plans after you finish at PCA?" Chase said "We're graduating this year. She isn't due to August, and we finish in May, So it's not gonna get in the way of her school work. But We're all gonna come back here, and get settled with a doctor she likes, and a hospital, and I'm gonna try and find us a nice place to live, but till then we may have to move back in with you guys, Temporarily of course."

His mom said "That's just fine, You know you guys can stay as long as you'd like. What about jobs?" Chase said "I'm gonna take the same one, I took 2 years ago at the mechanics." I said "I don't know, where I could get to work, especially considering I'd have to go on Maternity leave shortly after starting, and I'll have Dustin to think on too." Diane smiled warmly, and said "Speaking of Dustin." She gestured to his now sleeping form. "Awe." I said, as Chase smiled to us. "Maybe you could open your own fashion line. Remember You said you wanted to? When we were in Hawaii?" I said "But Chase It could take years to catch on."

"Don't worry. Most small businesses do take time, We can work slowly on it, love. If it's what you want, You can do it, You got me and Dustin, and mom and dad in your corner." I smiled and said "Thanks Chase." "Don't thank me. It's my job as your husband to make all your dreams come true." He kissed my head, as I yawned. "I better get these two to bed. It's been a long drive." I heard Chase say as I dozed off in his arms.

In the morning I woke up in Chase's room. "Chase? Dustin?" I called, as I looked around. "Chase?" I called again, as I got up, and slid into some clothes before going out of the room. "Chase? Dustin? Where are those two?" I said, not finding them anywhere. "Good Morning Zoey! How you feeling?" I heard his mom's chipper voice. "Hey Diane! I'm Okay… Have you seen Chase and Dustin this morning? I can't find them anywhere…" I said soft. "Yeah. Chase said he was gonna take Dustin to the baseball cages, where they hit baseballs but they're in a cage so the ball won't go missing. He thought it might help." I said "Oh… Okay… Where is the cages?" I asked. "About 10 minutes from here." I said "thanks..." I got my shoes on then my coat, and bag when his mom said "I don't recommend it, though… Chase said he wanted some guy time with Dustin." I bit my lip, and said "Oh... Okay…" His mom said "What's wrong honey?" I said "Nothing… I just really need Chase. That's all…" "Zoey, sit down before you pass out!" Diane said sitting me on the couch.

**Diane to Chase: Hey, I know your having some guy time with Dustin, But I think Something's wront with Zoey...**

**Chase to Diane: What's going on? **

**Diane to Chase: I don't really know, she came out of the bedroom looking for you and Dustin, and just said that she needed you. But she looked ready to pass out… I sat her down, but I'm afraid to leave her side… **

**Chase to Diane: Tell her I want her to eat something… She needs to eat something, and I'll be home soon..**

**Chase to Zoey: I want you to eat, and Don't argue, We'll be home soon.**

**Diane to Chase: Okay...**

Diane brought over a bowl of oatmeal, and said "Here you go sweetie." I shook my head, as Diane said "Chase said you have to eat something." I said "I can't!" Diane looked shocked.


	10. Predicaments at PCA

Zoey's Prov (**BTWs, It's October, in the story. Zoey is like 3 months along.)**

**Diane to Chase: She's refusing to eat…**

Just then Chase came into the house, with Dustin. "Zoey Brooks- Matthews, eat." He almost demanded. I said "I'm not hung…" "Baby Matthews needs you to eat, Babe. I don't wanna have to take you to the hospital." Chase reasoned.

"I need you too Zoey." Dustin said, but I just shook my head. "Hey Dustin, Why don't you go get that special thing, from my room? The one I told you about?" Dustin nodded, and ran off as Chase sat next to me. "Let me talk to her." His mom walked off nodding, as Chase said "Talk to Me. What's going on? You had no problem with eating before this trip… What's changed?" I said "I don't know… I really don't… I just feel like aggressively not hungry... and I know I need to eat. I know that… But I can't if I'm not hungry, I'll throw it up. I was up half the night in the bathroom throwing up."

Chase said "Well I still want you to eat. I don't want to have to take you to the ER." I said "I just can't!" I curled up into his arms. "Please Zoe. For me." It took a full hour of his gentle coxing for him to get me to eat. Dustin came in then and said "Hey Chase, I can't find it anywhere." "Did you check the night stand?" I laid my head on Chase's lap. "I did. I couldn't find it… Is it possible you left it at PCA?" Chase said "Crap… Your right bro!" I must have fallen asleep.

-1 week later.-

I don't know where this week had gone, but we were returning to PCA, we were already 2 hours away. I don't know what was the most fun of the week, Watching Chase and Dustin's relationship bloom, from just siblings, to almost a perfect father son, relationship, and even mine and Dustin's bloomed into a mother son one too. Legally Chase and I were his legal guardian's and his adopted parents, or just having a week to not worry about anything. "Okay, So we'll drop Dustin off, and check in with the roommates." Chase said. "Oh What about Elvis?" Chase looked to me and said "Michael took him home over the summer, and his parents adore him, so they adopted him."

Dustin said "How do you feel about it?" I looked to Dustin, as Chase said "I know Michael and his family will take good care of him. But I'm already missing him." I said "Awe, Maybe one day, If Dustin's okay with I, We could get a pet, too." Chase said "What do you say Dustin?"

Dustin said "Well… I say Let's adopt a little buddy. But, I want to pick it out." I smiled wide and mouthed. "Thanks." Chase said "How about we go and pick one out this weekend?" Dustin said "Oh… I can't do it this weekend… I've catching a movie on campus, with this girl Sandy. We made the plans before semester break." I said "Oh don't worry Dustin! We'll figure out a time to go." He said "Your the best Second mom I could ask for!"

"Wait, What did you call me?" I said looking at him. "Did you just call me Mom?" Dustin said "Did I?" Chase said "You said 'Your the best Second MOM I could ever ask for.'" Dustin said "I guess I did… Do you think Mom and dad, would mind if I called you guys mom and dad? Would you guys mind?" I said "I don't mind at all, and I know they wouldn't mind, We talked about it. They said If something happened, and we adopted you, and one day, You'd like to call me mom, and whoever I ended up with dad, they'd be happy." Chase said "OF course you can call me dad, whenever your comfortable with it."

"Thanks Guys!" Dustin said, as Chase pulled up to PCA, and parked. We got Dustin's bag, and walked him to his dorm. Once we got him settled, we checked on our roommates, before I said "Chase?" He looked to me and said "Are you Okay?" I shook my head, He got me home and said "I've ordered some Pizza." I smiled and said "I love you." I sat on the couch, as Chase got us a couple drinks. "So, Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Chase asked as he sat down beside me. "I've got a few names. I like Alexia, or Leah for a girl, and Ethen and Dallas for a boy. How about you?"

Chase said "I love Alexia Leah, and Ethen Dallas." I smiled and said "Really?" Chase nodded and said "Absolutely, They're beautiful. And if I recall, Alexia and Ethen Were your parents names, and Leah was my grandmother's name **(It never said her name)** So It's a great way to honor them." I said "I can't wait to find out the gender." Chase said "Me Either. But Boy or girl, I think We should use Ethen Dallas for our first son, and Alexia Leah for our first daughter." I said "I wouldn't have it any other way. Can I ask how many kids you want?" Chase said "I know I want at least 3, but no more then 6. Including Dustin in that, so 4 more after this one is born? What about you?" I said "6 is perfect." I smiled, as the doorbell rang. Chase went to get the door.

**Zoey to Diane: Hey Mom! Just letting you know We're here safe and sound! Sorry It's been super crazy! **

**Diane to Zoey: No Worries Honey! Thanks for letting us know! WE love you!**

**Zoey to Diane: WE love you guys too!**

Chase and I ate the pizza, before falling asleep.

In the morning, I woke to a message on my phone.

**Logan to Zoey: Hey. Are you guys gonna be in class?**

******Zoey to Logan: Why wouldn't I be? We're getting ready now. ****  
**

**Logan to Zoey: Just wondering. :D See ya soon!**

I shrugged, before we got ready and went to the school. "Okay, Zoey, You have 6 slices of pizza and the letters, in your bag… You're phone and laptop are in there too, as well as water bottles. If you need anything, anything at all, You IM me, or shoot Logan a look."

**Chase to Logan: Watch out for Zoey, today. She wasn't herself for the first 24 hours after traveling…**

"Even if you don't feel like eating you gotta." He insisted, as I said "I know… Okay… I'll see you after class…" Logan came over and said "I got your back man, Besides someone's gotta keep Quinn from experimenting on the pregnant lady." He whispered low. I said "What experiment?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me." I said "Okay…" We went into the class, and I quietly munched on a couple slices of pizza. "Zoey! Will you please answer the question?!" The Teacher, asked. I said "I'm sorry… What was the question?" Just then Logan said "I believe it was John Wilkes Booth who killed Abraham Lincoln at the Ford Theater." Logan shot me a look with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Reese. I asked Miss. Brooks!" I said "It's MRS. Mathews!"

**Chase: Hey Beautiful. You Okay? Logan IM'd me saying you weren't OKay?**

The teacher said "Who killed President Lincoln, and Where?!" I didn't answer.

**Zoey: No I'm not.**

"I already answered for her, so leave her be!" Logan interrupted me from putting my stuff in my bag. The teacher said "Again I didn't ask you! If she doesn't answer, she's going to the Deans office, for insubordination!" Logan looked to me, before saying "Then I'm going with her. You can't just force her to answer when a fellow classmate already answered."

**Logan to Chase: Meet me and Zoey, near the Dean's office. Details to Follow. **

"Both of you get out." Logan and I walked out, and I said "Thanks Logan… For Having my back in there." Logan said "Don't mention it, Zoey." We were near the Dean's office, as I leaned on the wall. "Feeling better?" Logan asked, and I said "No…" Logan said "Chase should be here soon…" I said "You texted him again?"

Logan nodded and said "Yeah I did. Hey I promised him to watch out for you, when he couldn't be around." Chase came over just then and said "Thanks Man. What Happened?" Logan said "The teacher was demanding her to answer a question, when I already answered it on her behalf, then he called her the wrong name, and sent us both to the Dean's for insubordination. She doesn't look well though."

"Did she eat?" Chase asked, and Logan said "Yes. She ate a couple slices of Pizza." I said "I don't think we should travel till after the baby is born." Chase gave a soft chuckle, and said "Well lets get you checked out first." Logan said "Go, I'll cover for you guys." Chase said "Thanks." We went to the ER To get checked out


	11. Getting ready for the holidays At PCA

Zoey's Prov (November, Zoey's 4 1/2 months)

I walked into the apartment, with Dustin. We were just let out for Thanksgiving break, The doctor at the ER told us we were not to travel, until the baby was born. Dustin sat his bags on the table, next to mine. "Hey Dustin. You Okay?" I asked, as I went over to him. "I don't know, to Be Honest…" I said "What's going on in that head of yours? Has talking to the grief specialist been helping?" He sat at the table before saying "Yeah… I guess… But… Um… Can you still Mom's famous pumpkin pie?" I said "I can try bud. Did You see Chase today?" Dustin said "No, Sorry…"

**Zoey to Chase: Hey Babe… Are you okay? I haven't seen you since this morning…**

**Chase to Zoey: Hey, Yeah I'm Okay, I forgot to tell you I'd be home late… I have to tutor someone.**

**Zoey to Chase: Oh Okay! Good I was worried for a bit! Me and Dustin are gonna run to the store, to get some stuff for dinner, and some stuff for Thanksgiving. Is that cool?**

**Chase to Zoey: Yeah Of Course, honey! Oh! I forgot… Um I need a new backpack… My strap broke on mine…**

**Zoey to Chase: We'll pick one up for you.**

**Chase to Zoey: You're The BEST Wife ever!**

**Zoey to Chase: I love you.**

"Hey Dustin, Let's run to the store. We need some stuff for dinner, and a few other things." He said "Okay!" We went to the local Target. "Okay. So we all need some warmer clothes, Chase needs a new bag… Anything else You need?" I asked, as we went to the woman's clothing section. "Ugh. Zoey? Can I go to… any other section?" I said "Dustin. I won't be too long!" "Okay!" He said, groaning. I put a few sweaters, and jeans, before we went to the mens clothing, and got some stuff for Chase, then got Dustin's warmer clothes, after we got Chase's backpack, we got some baking stuff for the pies, enough to make 4 different ones, then got some stuffing and veggies. "Okay. I think that's all for here."

We checked out and went to the grocery store. I got stuff to make some pizza, and some frozen bread sticks, and garlic bread. Then finally we got a small turkey, before we payed and went home. "I want you to start your homework when we get home." I said, as I drove back to the apartment. "Aweee Do I have to?" I said "Dustin. Yes you do. You always procrastinate!" Dustin sighed and said "Okay…" I pulled up and we got everything out, putting everything in the kitchen. I started making the pizza, and the bread sticks and Garlic bread, before putting all the other stuff away.

I set the timer on the oven, and said "Hey Dustin, Can you let me know if the oven goes off? I'm gonna take a very quick shower." Dustin said "Sure." I showered and returned to the kitchen, sitting at the table, beside Dustin. I sat the computer on the table and opening the browser to see an unread message from mom and Dad Matthews, just as the door opened.

**Dear Zoey,**

**How are you sweetie? We've sent you guys a care package, with some surprises for you all! Do you know what the baby is yet? Are you ready for Thanksgiving? Are you guys still planning on coming home in December for Christmas? And in May?**

**Write us back.**

**We love you.**

**Mom and Dad Matthews.**

"Zoey, Dustin! I'm Home!" Chase called as he came over to us, ruffling Dustin's hair and kissing my head, as the oven timer dinged. "I'll get it honey." He said, as he got the pizza, while I wrote mom and dad back.

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**I'm okay, Just having a rough time sleeping… Awe, You guys didn't have to! We really appreciate it! Yeah we just found out yesterday! It's a healthy baby girl Alexis Leah! No we're not. With school, we hadn't really had a second to get ready, but we- Dustin and I just picked up everything we need… And We won't be home till after the baby is born, so maybe August, or September… Sorry. :( Our doctor doesn't want us traveling unless it's absolutely necessary...**

**Thanks Again for the care Package.**

**Love,**

**Zoey.**

We ate dinner, before Dustin went to get ready for bed. "Hows Alexis treating mommy?" Chase said, as he sat beside me. "Okay, for now…" I said, as I looked to my sweet husband. "You look tired…" He commented. It was Friday, the week before Thanksgiving. "I am a little… But I need to do some stuff around here… Especially since Michael, Logan, Quinn, Lisa, Lola, and Vince will all be joining us for the holidays." We had invited all our friends over for the holidays, since none of them were currently able to travel home.

"Don't worry. You go get some sleep." Chase insisted. "Besides I've gotta talk to the landlord for a minute, and get some permission and an extension on our lease." I said "Okay… But Tomorrow, till Thanksgiving eve, You, Dustin and I are going to be cleaning like there is no tomorrow. Okay?" I stood up, as Chase said "I understand babe." I nodded, before going and laying down, eventually falling asleep.


	12. Thanksgiving at PCA

Zoey's Prov (November, Zoey's 4 1/2 months I wanna do a Thanksgiving/Christmas Chap)

I woke early the next morning, and got out of bed, kissing my sleeping husband's head, before getting ready, before going to get some breakfast started. "Good morning my beautiful wife. How are you feeling this morning?" I said "Morning Chase. Breakfast is almost ready. Is Dustin up?"

Dustin came in and said "Yeah. I'm up." We ate breakfast, before I said "Okay Dustin, You start cleaning the 3 guest rooms, and your room, Chase You start on our room and the bathrooms. I'll get to work on the living room, kitchen rooms. Chase what time are the others supposed to get here?" Dustin got one laundry basket, while Chase said "They'll be here by 4:30. They wanna get some homework done first." I said "Okay, Perfect. Now lets get to work." We got to work, and cleaned the whole place, and were ready to go by 4:20. "Good Work you guys." I said, with a smile. The next few days we spent hanging out with our friends. Finally Thanksgiving was here. I had been up half the night working on the turkey. I had been in the kitchen at this moment, when I heard the patter of feet entering. "Morning Zoe." I heard Quinn say as she came in. "Morning Quinn! Happy Thanksgiving!" I said, with a smile. Quinn said "Thanks, and you too! Can I help with anything?" She asked, as I said "No thanks, Quinn." We spent the day together, talking and laughing.

Chase said "So, I wanna do something different today. I want us to go around the table, and everyone say 1 thing you are thankful for." I said "I think it's a great idea. You first Chase, Left to Right." Chase said "I'm so thankful, to be with all you guys, My friends…" He looked to our Friends. "…and My family..." He looked to me, and Dustin with a smile. "…And That Zoey is healthy as well as our little baby girl." I mouthed I love you. Everyone said that they were thankful to be here, with their chosen family. Dustin said "I'm thankful, that I'm alive, and that I have an amazing set of Friends, and family." He looked to me and Chase with a smile, as he continued "I also am thankful that we're all together, and healthy." I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Your turn Zoey." Chase said, smiling. "Okay, I'm gonna apologize now if I start crying." That got some chuckles. "Okay. I can't even begin to say everything I'm thankful for… There is so much… I'm thankful for having everyone here with us. Even though our parents…" I said, as Dustin took my hand. "…Aren't here, I'm grateful Dustin is, and all you guys. Everyone here has stuck by all of us through everything, and I couldn't even begin to express how thankful I am…" I started crying at that moment, Which is when Chase said "…We're so Thankful, for all you guys, and we look forward to where our lives us next!" We all ate and ate, and ate. After everyone else went to bed, I was cleaning up when Chase came over. "Hey…" I said "Hey…" I moved his hand to my belly, where Alexis kicked. "Hey there little one." He whispered, kneeling down in front of me, kissing my belly. "I love you." Chase whispered. I smiled and said "We Love you too." Chase stood and said "You look tired. Why don't you go to bed, and lay down? I'll finish up here." I said "Okay… I am pretty tired." He kissed my lips soft before I went to our room and fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up early and got dressed and got breakfast. We all ate together, and I said "We're all gonna go black Friday shopping!" The guys groaned, and We all laughed. We went to the stores, and got a ton of stuff. The girls and I were in the baby section. Chase and I wanted to start stocking up on baby stuff. "So Zoey, Have you and Chase thought of names for the baby?" Lola asked. "Alexis Leah Matthews." I said with a smile. "Awee that's so cute!" Quinn, Lisa and Lola said. "So How are you guys doing with the guys?" I asked. "I've got a secret." Quinn said, with a smile. Lola and Lisa said "We're Great!" I smiled, as I picked up an outfit. "So what's your secret Quinn?" I asked. Quinn said "I'm Pregnant… With Logan's baby." Just then the guys came over with a bunch of stuff in a cart, it was 2 car seat, 2 Strollers, and some other boxes, there could've been more underneath but I Couldn't tell.

Michael and Vince gave Lola, and Lisa a hug and a kiss on the head, while Logan said "Are you really pregnant Quinn?" Quinn nodded, as Logan kissed her deep. "I can't believe it! I'm so excited!" Logan said, as Quinn took a deep breath. "Even though we're young?" Logan nodded. That made Quinn smile. Chase came over to me, with Dustin. "Find anything good?" Chase asked, as I said "I found a ton of clothes for her." "Good. I got 2 car seats, 2 strollers, a rocking chair, a travel tender, and a special surprise for you. They have a but 1 get 1 50% off on car seats and stroller." I said "Perfect! But we only have 1 car, right now…"

Chase said "I know, But when we get home… Back to Baltimore… We're gonna have 2 cars." I smiled and said "Okay." We got a ton more stuff, including kitchen supplies, before going home. When we arrived, there were 3 boxes on the front step. "Here. We'll help you get them in, then we should head back…" Dustin said "Hey can I catch a ride back too?" Logan said "Yeah." We got everything inside, and Chase opened the one box for Dustin. "I'm gonna ration those on you young man!" I said, as I picked up the gummy worms. "It's a sickness!" He complained. "Dustin, Listen to her." Chase said, as we opened all ours too. Most of the stuff, were some extra cash flow, candy, a set of matching Christmas pajamas, Gummy worms (For Dustin), Bing Bongs, and recipe books. I smiled wide.

**Dear Zoey,**

**Oh no! :( Well if the doctor says for you to stay there till the baby is born, than it's okay! We're setting up a few things in Chase's old room for her. Try eating some Banana's before bed! They helped me when I was Pregnant with Chase!**

**Oh We absolutely LOVE the name. Leah, was Chase's grandmothers name. It flows so well with Alexis! Where did Alexis come from? How's Dustin adjusting?****  
**

**Love, **

**Mom and Dad.**

I smiled at the email. "Hey Chase?" I called, as he came over. "Do we have bananas around? Mom said they'd help with sleeping." Chase said "I'll run out later and pick some up."

**Dear Mom, and Dad**

**Thank you so much! I'm gonna try it! Thanks for everything, in the care package! I'm gonna have to ration the sweets for Dustin! He once got a 5 pound sack of gummy worms, and ate it all! He is adjusting really well! He's been opening up in the grief counseling which is good. **

**Did Chase tell you that Dustin has decided to call me and Chase Mom and Dad, and even asked if he can take on the Matthew's last name? Chase nearly broke down with tears of pride. We're making it official this weekend. **

**Alexis was my mom's name. I knew immediately when she died I'd name my daughter after her, and Chase's grandmother. And for our Son, I'm naming him after my dad, Steven. I'm attaching a picture of everything we got for Alexis today. **

**We love you guys! **

**Love, **

**Zoey. **

Chase kissed my head.


	13. Christmas at PCA

**Zoey's Prov (ASSUMING school starts in August on the side where PCA is based upon, I know the west area towards California is earlier by a month. So August-May is the school year time frame for the story! Also Totally messed up how far along Zoey is. She's technically 5 1/2 months this chapter, so she's due in May/June.))**

I was in mine and Chase's room, wrapping some stuff. This year, since we were stuck at PCA for the holidays, along with Logan, Quinn, Lola, and Vince, we all picked a name, to buy a present for, we called it 'Secret Santa.' I was wrapping up my present, for my secret Santa as well as some I got for Dustin, and Chase.

I had just finished up, and went to get dinner ready. "Hey Zoey! Here Let me help you!" I heard Chase say as he got the stuff out of the oven, before I could answer. "Thanks." Chase sat the tray on the counter, and said "Your welcome. Mom sent us some presents too, before I forget." I said "Did you put them under the tree?" I asked. Chase nodded and said "Yeah I did. She even sent some for Logan, Quinn, Lola and Vince. I told mom and dad that we were having them over for the holidays." I smiled and said "Perfect." He said "What else are you making for us to eat tonight?" I said "I've got a frozen pizza in the freezer, That I'm gonna put in the oven in 20 minutes, then I've gotta make some cookies, and some mini hot dogs wrapped in crescent rolls." "Perfect, I'm gonna order some chicken wings." Chase replied. I got the stuff to make cookies when my phone rang.

**Logan and Vince to Chase and Zoey: Hey, we're running a little late, stuck at the store. Prob about 30 minutes. **

**Chase and Zoey to Logan and Vince: Oh No problem guys! We're still getting ready ourselves!**

**Logan and Vince to Chase and Zoey: Need anything on our way.**

**Chase and Zoey to Logan and Vince: Chase ordered some wings, can you pick them up for us on your way home? **

**Logan and Vince to Chase and Zoey: Yeah. **

I made some cookies when Dustin came over to us. "Hey Can I lick the spoon?" He asked. I said "Dustin You can't lick the spoon, I still need it." Chase said "Hey why don't we go set the presents around the Christmas tree?" I smiled gratefully, as I finished making 2 batches of cookies, and started on the crescent rolls hot dogs.

"Hey Zoe?" I looked up and said "Hey Chase..." He came over putting a hand on my cheek. "What's wrong?" I said "I'm fine… Can you get the pizza out of the freezer please?" I asked. "Sure thing honey." Chase replied, getting the pizza out of the freezer. I put it in the oven, and set the timer. "Hey I have a couple present for you too. And I've had some help with it." I said "Chase, I don't need anything more then you, Dustin, Our baby, and our friends & Family all safe, and healthy." Chase said "Well, technically These presents are for when we get home. My Parents helped me out with them." I smiled a bit and said "Okay. Okay."

Dustin came in and said "Hey Zoey, Chase!" I looked up and said "Hey Dustin. What's up?" Dustin said "I heard a car pull up! I think it might be Logan, Quinn, Vince and Lola!" I smiled, and said "Perfect, Thanks Bud. Ooh, Hey Come here. Both of you!" Chase and Dustin, came over and I put their hands on my belly just as Alexis kicked. "I thought I felt the kicks before, But now I'm really Sure." I said, with a huge smile on my face, Chase and Dustin said "That's our little girl!" I smiled As there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Dustin said , as he went to the door. Chase helped me get the pizza out of the oven and we went over to Dustin. We hugged Logan, Quinn, Vince and Lola. "So here are the wings." I smiled and said "Perfect. Dinners ready too!" Just then Chase's phone rang. "It's mom and dad… I'll be right there…" He went and we all gathered in our kitchen. He returned about 15 minutes later and we all ate. "So. Lola, Quinn, I thought you guys would've gone home for the holidays?" I asked. Usually everyone did. Vince and Logan were the ones who tended to stay on campus. "Oh I was… Then Mom and dad found out, and merely suggested I didn't return home… till 'this is over.' implying I'm gonna give the baby up for adoption, which we aren't. We're keeping it." Quinn said.

Lola smiled and said "My parents are off on a romantic getaway." I smiled, and said "Well we're so happy you both could be here with us." We sat on the couch, as I said "Okay, so let's do youngest gives and whoever receives gives." We all agreed. Dustin got his present, and handed it to Logan. "I should've known. He asked the brand names of stuff you liked." Chase said, with a smile as Logan opened his box, and saw 3 month supply of hair gel. "Dang Dustin! You trying to tell me I am obsessed with my hair?" I said "Or preventing another Logan meltdown!" He ran out once, 3 weeks ago and had a meltdown, till he got more. "True. Thanks D!" I smiled, as Logan picked up his box and was looking between Vince and Chase. If I had a guess, It'd be Chase.

Logan then proceeded over to me, handing me the box. "You have me?" I asked. Logan said "Yup!" I smiled, and opened the box, to see a brand new, outfit that I had admired in the stores, and a new outfit for Alexis. "Logan, this is not what I was expecting from you! I love it! And I was just trying to convince, Chase to get these two outfits!" Logan said "He mentioned you may like them." I smiled and said "they're perfect! Thank you!" I picked up my box, and walked over to Quinn.

I got Quinn a new scientific lab kit. Quinn got Vince a new football, and new seat and steering wheel cover for his car. Vince had Chase, who got some cool new stuff for his car and some tools. Chase had Lola, and got her an exclusive audition for a new TV show. Lastly, Lola had Dustin. She got him a cool new Ipod touch. Everything was perfect.

Chase smiled and said "I have something for Zoe, and one for both, Dustin and Zoey." Chase handed, me 3 boxes, and pushed one towards Dustin. I opened the one box to a key and a photo of my dream car. "Wait, what?" I looked to Chase. Chase said "Surprise! Mom and dad, been helping me by finding cars and a couple of other things. She sent me pictures, and I sent them the money for all 3 things. And everything is paid for a year."

"Really? This Cars mine?" Chase said "Yep!" I smiled, on the brink of tears. "I love it!" Chase smiled, and said "Dustin, why don't you open yours up?" Dustin opened the box, seeing a little corgi puppy inside. "Corgi's are the sweetest dogs. I've done a ton of time researching." I smiled, as Dustin carefully picked up the puppy, as the puppy cuddled nuzzled him. "I think Dustin loves her." I whispered to Chase, as Dustin said "Angel Rose Matthews." Chase said "You Like her?" Dustin said "I Love her!" I said "Good." I opened the second box while Dustin petted Angel. "Wait… Another Key?" I asked, before picking up a book. Chase added the two keys, to a new necklace. I flipped through the book, to see pictures of a house. "Our Dream house…" I whispered. Chase said "Dad said to tell him how we want each room, especially for Dustin and Alexis." I smiled and said "I love it!" I opened the third box, which had another key, and a picture of a shop. "It needs a little work, But Dad said He'll work on it, but Mom and Him are gonna get it ready, so you can make it into your dream shop, when we move there, and it's right near the day care, Mom and Dad's house, Our house, and my office." I said "I can't wait." We spent Christmas day talking, and enjoying time with each other


	14. Conditions

**Zoey's Prov: January.**

I walked into the apartment, setting my bag down on the kitchen table. I opened my laptop to check for emails. Nothing to interest. Mom and Dad emailed checking in, I replied before going to a different website and ordering an ipod touch for me, and Chase.

**Chase to Zoey: Hey beautiful! Sorry, I went to Sushi Rox, to see if I can get a job for the rest of the year. I'll be home late. ****  
****Zoey to Chase: Oh Don't worry honey! I'm OKay… For now… **

**Chase to Zoey: You Sure?**

**Zoey to Chase: Yeah, Of Course. **

I made myself some soup, and ate before working on some homework, when I got a strange feeling.

**Zoey to Logan: Hey can you come over for a minute? I'm not Okay… I feel like lightheaded, dizzy. **

**Logan to Zoey: I can't… With Quinn Right now… She's in the infirmary. **

**Zoey to Logan: Oh… Okay… Tell Quinn to feel better.**

**Logan to Zoey: thanks…**

**Zoey to Michael, Vince and Lola: Hey can either one of you come over and take me to the ER? I feel like something's wrong… I'm Lightheaded and Dizzy… Chase is working at Sushi Roxs for the rest of the year…**

**Michael to Lisa: Hey Babe. I hate to do this but can I take a rain check on our Date? Chase is working, and Zoe needs someone to take her to the ER. **

**Vince and Lola to Zoey: Sorry we cant. On a date! **

**Lisa to Michael: Oh! Sure! No problem! I know you guys had a pack. :D Tell her to feel better! I'll go tell Chase. **

**Michael to Lisa: Perfect! Thanks!**

**Michael to Zoey: OMW.**

I smiled at that. 5 minutes later, Michael arrived and he got me to the ER. Michael got us to the right floor and went to the desk. I was sitting in a wheelchair. "Hi My Friend needs to be seen right away. She's about 6 months pregnant, and complaining about feeling lightheaded, and Dizzy…" Michael said. "Okay, What's her name and her age?" Michael said " Zoey Brooks-Matthews, and she's 18." The nurse got me back, and hooked me up to a monitor. "Okay. I'm gonna get a doctor in here, to do an exam, check on the baby and stuff. Will you try to get a hold of the baby daddy?" "Absolutely." Michael promised sitting in a chair beside me.

**Chase to Michael: What's going on with Zoey?! **

**Michael to Chase: We don't know yet… She sent me, Vince, Logan and Lola a text about needing someone to take her to the ER. Logan was with Quinn, and Lola and Vince were on a date. She was feeling lightheaded and Dizzy. We're at the ER Now, and waiting for a doctor. She's been asking for you.**

**Chase to Michael: OMW. I explained the situation to Kazu.**

**Michael to Chase: Good. Thanks man. **

**Chase to Michael: No. Thank You. **

I said "Did you get Chase!?" Michael looked to me and said "Yeah. He's on his way. Now Calm down." I heard a knock, and I called a come in. The Doctor came in and said "Hi, Miss. Matthews, and Mr. Barrett. I'm Dr. Heart." I said "It's Mrs. Matthews. It's Nice to meet you. So what's going on with me and the baby?" Dr. Heart shook my hand and then Michael's. "Well Your blood pressure is very high, and I'm very concerned…" I said "Why?" Dr. Heart said "Is Her husband on his way?" Michael said "Yeah he is." "OKay good… I'm gonna wait to tell you till your husband's here. I'd rather have family here. But right now, I'm gonna do an Ultrasound." I said "Okay…" Just then there was a knock on the door, and Michael opened the door. "Hey." Chase smiled to Michael before he came over to me. "I'm Chase Matthews. Zoey's Husband." He said introducing himself to the doctor.

The Doctor shook his hand before doing the ultrasound, Once our baby popped up on the screen, which made me smile with relief. "Okay so… I told your wife that I'm very concerned about her high blood pressure…" Chase said "She's never had a problem with high blood pressure…" I said "It's True…" Dr. Heart said "That's good to know… But it's high now, and it's concerning, and pointing to Preeclampsia…" I said "What's preeclampsia?" Chase sat beside me on the bed, while Michael sat on the chair. "Preeclampsia is a condition to pregnant women, that could be fatal to mom and baby. The only treatment for preeclampsia is delivery. But since the baby is premature, we need to get the baby to 36 weeks for her and mom to have high survival." "What are we gonna do?" I asked. "Bed rest for the duration, weekly visits, monitoring of the blood pressure and blood pressure meds." The doctor said. I said "What about my classes? What if I used a wheelchair? I have almost all classes with Chase, or Michael, and some with a few other friends of ours."

Chase said "Zoey, Please, Please, Please Do not be stubborn about this… I know it's crunch time… But… You gotta think of Alexis, and your health…" Dr. Heart said "Well, we don't usually recommend using wheelchairs, but she would be sitting, and resting and not putting to much stress on her body, so I'm gonna say that it'll be safe to use the wheel chair as long as you monitor your blood pressure, every hour, and take your blood pressure meds every 4 hours. Am I understood?" Chase looked to me, before saying "Okay… But if you get uncomfortable, you're going on bed rest at home with me taking care of you and we'll be doing our classes online. Am I understood?" I nodded. We went to the pharmacy. "Chase… I'm sorry!" I said, tears in my eyes, as I hugged my knees to my chest. Chase said "Don't apologize Zoe. It's gonna be Okay…" We got the meds, and then went and got a wheelchair, before going home, and getting me settled in bed. "Do you want anything while I'm in the kitchen? A drink? Something to eat?" I shook my head.


	15. New Baby

**Zoey's Prov: ****-skipping ahead till March.**

I wheeled into the class, and got settled, at my desk. "Hey Zoey… You Okay?" I heard Logan ask as he sat next to me. It was one of the few classes I had just with Logan. "Yeah… I think…." I said, putting a hand on my stomach. "She's just kicking, a lot…" Logan said "How far along are you?" I said "36 weeks tomorrow." Logan said "Maybe you should go in tonight, and get checked out?" The teacher called the class to order, before I could respond. I was typing on my computer, important parts we'd need to know for an exams, when I felt a very quick and sharp pain. I nudged Logan, causing him to look directly at me. I gestured to the door, before I excused myself. I wheeled right out, pulling out my phone.

**Zoey to Chase: Hey… I know your in class… But I need you. **

**Chase to Zoey: On a scale from Home to Hospital?**

**Zoey to Chase: Hospital. **

**Chase to Zoey: Okay… Where are you, Who is with you? **

**Zoey to Chase: English, right outside the room, and Logan just exited and is near me.**

**Chase to Zoey: Tell him to take your blood pressure and that I'm on my way. **

"Hey… Chase said check my blood pressure, and to tell you he's on his way." Logan took my blood pressure, before writing it down. "Okay… Now just breath." I tried to focus on breathing, just as Chase came over. "I'm here. Let's go… Logan, tell Dustin you'll bring him up, to the hospital after class." Chase got us to the ER, where I was whisked away to the OR.

It seemed like hours, before I woke up in the recovery room, with Chase at my side. "Alexis. Where is she? Is she Okay?" I asked. Chase looked to me and said "She's perfect. She's in the NICU, they're making sure she's okay, and promised to bring her in soon." He sat beside me on the bed kissing my head. "You came through like a champ." I smiled a bit. "Did you call anyone?" I asked. He said "Dean Rivers, and Mom and dad." I said "I want Dustin to come up." He said "I'm just texting Logan now." Just then there was a knock on the door, causing me to call a come in. The NICU doctor pushed in a cradle, with a sleeping bundle, wrapped in a blanket, with a pink hat on.

**Chase to Logan: Hey. Zoey had the baby, and she's just about to feed her so you can bring Dustin up right after class. :D**

"Hey How is she?" Chase asked, as the NICU doctor parked the cradle right by the bed. "She's perfect and Healthy. She'll be ready to go home in a few days, same as you." I smiled, and said "Thank you." The NICU doctor left and Chase handed me Alexis, just as she cried. I quickly nursed her, as Chase's phone dinged.

**Logan to Chase: Okay Perfect. We'll be there in 30. We're gonna stop by the apartment, and grab your hospital bag. :D **

**Chase to Logan: Thanks! Dustin has a key, or the spare is in a container, under a rock closest to the door.**

I changed Alexis, before I picked her up and held her again. Chase sat next to me and said, "She's beautiful. Just like her mama." His arms slipped around my shoulders, as I smiled. "She's got her daddy's nose." I replied, as there was a knock. "It's Open." Chase called, as the door and Dustin came in, with Logan. "Hey! I just heard! Let me see her!" Dustin said as he came over. "Hey Careful D!" Chase said, as Dustin hopped up on the bed. Chase got up and went to talk with Logan. "Dustin, meet your sister Alexis Leah." I said, moving Alexis so Dustin could see her. "Aweeee She's so cute. Hi Alexis. I'm your big brother." I smiled, as he continued. "I love you so much, and I promise, I will protect you forever." He leaned over, and kissed her head. "Awe Dustin… Your gonna make me cry!" I said, kissing his head. "Sorry Mom!" He smiled. He and Logan visited for a few hours, before they went back to PCA. Chase sat beside me, and said "Dustin seems to already be so in love with his baby sister." I looked up, and said "I know he is." Just then Alexis cried. "Awe are you hungry baby?" I adjusted and helped her latch on. "Remind me, to get a picture of you two, to send to mom and dad." I smiled and nodded.

-3 days later.-

Chase brought in the car seat, Today was the day we could bring Alexis home. Me and Chase were both staying home for a month, and doing classes online, I was gonna keep doing online classes for the rest of the year. We were gonna graduate on time with the rest of our class. "Hey Chase can you hand me one of the outfits we packed?" I said as I changed Alexis. "Sure babe." He handed me one, and I smiled. "Perfect!" I dressed her, before sitting her in her car seat earning a few uncomfortable whines, before she finally settled. We went home, where I nursed and laid my sweet daughter in her swing.


	16. The Trouble with Dustin

**Zoey's Prov: ****Zoey's Prov: ****-April-**

I was typing up my report for school, when I heard cries coming from mine and Chase's bedroom. "Mommy's coming Baby!" I called as I went to where my one month old baby girl was. Today was Chase's first day back to school. I gently nursed her, before rocking her. I held her while I finished my school work. I couldn't believe she was one month old.

She was such a daddy's girl, and loved when Chase sang to her. Dustin came home every weekend, and adored Alexis. His eyes lit up every time he saw her. Chase always took care of Alexis if I was in the middle of something and she was crying. I was determined to graduate with my class. I've been busting my butt off, and got every assignment done on time. "Zoey! I'm home! Alexis, come here. Come to daddy." Chase's voice said, and as soon as she heard her daddy's voice, Alexis started crying, and reaching for him. Chase, immediately took Alexis into his arms, causing me to laugh. "We missed you so much today. But I still managed to get everything done. My teachers emailed me everything for the rest of the year, and I emailed the assignments for the next week. So Since there is 3 weeks left, I just have 2 more weeks of work to do."

Chase smiled and said "I'm so happy. You'll be finished before everyone else! Now you just relax. I got Alexis." I said "Thank you, honey." I opened up the email browser.

**Dear Zoey, **

**Thank you for the pictures of Alexis. She truly is beautiful! We can't wait to officially meet her! How are you classes going? When will you guys return home?****  
**

**Love, **

**Mom and Dad**

I smiled. I always sent mom and dad some pictures of Alexis.

**Dear mom and Dad, **

**You're so welcome! Thank you! I can't wait to see you guys either! Classes are great! I'm way ahead the rest of the class! I've managed to somehow stay right on track, But now I'm a full week ahead! At this rate I will be done in 2 weeks! Chase had fallen behind, but he got caught up! Graduation is in 4 weeks, so we'll leave the day after! OH before I forget! How's the house and the shop coming along? I can't wait to see them in person!**

**Love, **

**Zoey**

"What would you like for dinner?" I heard Chase ask. "Something neither of us has too cook." "How about I order from Sushi Rox, then I'll go pick it up?" I said "Ummm…. YES! I've been craving Sushi!"

Chase chuckled and ordered it.

**Dear Zoey,**

**We are so glad you guys are all caught up! :D That is perfect! And the house and shop are coming along great! The shop is ready for you to start up your business, and the house is just getting finished being painted! **

**Love, **

**Mom and Dad.**

I smiled, wide. "Okay, I laid Lex down in the swing. I'll be back in 15." I heard Chase say, I grinned at the nickname. "Okay, thanks honey your the best!" He left to get the sushi, while I got our drinks, and the table set. I checked Alexis, smiling seeing her fast asleep. Chase came home 15 minutes later, and we ate.

"So I kind of promised Dustin to not say anything, but I feel like I have to…" "Is he in some kind of trouble again?" I groaned. "He is… And Its with a bully, I was called to Dean River's office cause he apparently was swimming Naked in the fountain…" I said "I'm gonna go down there!" I said, as I rose. "Zoey, I dealt with it. But I told threatened to ground him when he comes home." Just then my phone rang, causing me to pick it up. "Go for Zoey… Wait What?! Yeah I'll be right over and tell him he's in BIG trouble." I hung up. "I've gotta go to PCA." I said as I got my shoes on, before going back to PCA.

I walked into the Dean's office. "Dustin! You're in HUGE Trouble!" I said, looking to him. Dustin shrunk as I turned to Dean Rivers. "What did he do this time?" "Well look around!" I looked around the office groaning. "I went to grab some dinner, and I came back to this!" Dean Rivers explained. "And what makes you think Dustin did it?" I asked, and that's when I saw Dustin's name spray painted on the wall.

"Okay, I know He's had a lot of trouble today…" I started, as I gave Dustin a look before I continued. "… And I assure you, Chase and I will deal with him, immediately…" Dustin shrunk embarrassed. Dean Rivers looked between Dustin and I. "This isn't the first time he's gotten in trouble Zoey… He did get his arm stuck in a vending machine…" I looked to Dustin with a raised eye brow.

"Please Don't expel him. I promise, Chase and I will make sure he behaves." I almost begged. Dustin said "I'm really sorry Dean…" Dean Rivers sighed and said "Well… Okay…Just this once… Given the circumstances of the past few months, since school started. But one more outburst, and he's expelled. Am I understood?" I said "I understand. Thank You Dean Rivers." Dustin and I walked out of Dean River's office, and I said "Dustin! You Promised me you'd stay out of trouble if Chase and I let you stay here on campus! Now, I want you to come back home with me." Dustin said "Noo! Zoey I'm so Sorry! Please!" I said "No. Tomorrow your gonna pack up your stuff and will be moving into the apartment, with me and Chase. END OF DISCUSSION!" Dustin groaned as we went to the apartment. Alexis was crying hard, Even in her daddy's arms. "Chase How long as she been crying?" I asked. "Dustin go to your room." I ordered. "She just started… I think its time for her to eat." Chase said, as I took Alexis into my arms. "So what happened at the school?" Chase asked as Dustin ran to the room. "He vandalized Dean River's office!" I said, as I Nursed. Chase said "That's it. He's moving back in with us." "I already told him that."


End file.
